nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640
The Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 was a revised version of its predecessor, the Murciélago Coupé. The displacement of the V12 was increased to 6.2L from 6.5L, giving the car 640 hp and hence the car's name. LP is the abbrevation for longitudinale posteriore, the engine's position. The LP 640 received an updated six ratio gearbox, as well as a larger oil radiator and intake in order to meet the thermal requirements of the new V12. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The LP 640 appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 3 exotic car that is unlocked upon completing its Reward Card. It is slightly quicker than the stock Murciélago Coupé and is equipped with a nitrous oxide system, but is only available in Quick Race with a black and grey variant. It cannot compete with the fastest tier 3 cars. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The LP 640 appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 3 vehicle with a $320,000 price tag. Owing to a high top speed and powerful engine, the LP 640 is greatly recommended for Speed Challenges. Its all-wheel drive system provides a lot of grip and makes it controllable at high speeds. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The LP 640 appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 1 vehicle with a $250,000 price tag. It is unlocked upon reaching Wheelman Level 13.5. It appears in the PlayStation 2 and Wii releases with a price tag of $250,000. It is capable of reaching a top speed of 238 mph (383 km/h). With upgrades, it can go over 248 mph (400 km/h). It also has great handling at the cost of a slower acceleration. Die-cast A die-cast LP 640 can be unlocked upon entering "gamruvld" at the secret codes menu. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The Murciélago LP 640 appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 3 car with a $300,000 price tag. It is unlocked upon collecting 80 stars. The LP 640 has a 13.50 car rating and is capable of a Works conversion. The car is notable for its top speed, acceleration and braking capabilities. The controllability of the car, thanks to its drivetrain, allow it to be one of the fastest cars within its range. ''Need for Speed: World'' The LP 640 was made available in Need for Speed: World on May 27, 2011 as a tier 3 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a A class vehicle. The LP 640 was one of the first cars to outperform the BMW M3 GTR in any performance aspect. It has quick acceleration and a powerful perfect nitrous boost. The LP 640 is capable of high-speed cornering thanks to its grippy and responsive handling. However, it has a tendency to lose balance after performing a jump. Fish tailing is also possible when the car is driven at a high speed but is maintainable due to an all-wheel drivetrain. Grey The Grey style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on March 22, 2011. Yellow The Yellow style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on January 26, 2012. Before August 22, 2012, it could only be purchased if the player was at Driver Level 50 or above and cost . Cop Edition The Cop Edition style is a Cop Edition that costs . It was released on June 14, 2011. It is fitted with tuned Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Its livery is based on the TCBPD featured in Need for Speed: Undercover. Treasure Hunter The Treasure Hunter style is a treasure hunter car that costs . It was released on January 6, 2012. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and various aftermarket parts. Vesper The Vesper style is a drag car that costs . It was released on January 25, 2013. It is fitted with Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The LP 640 appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as an Exotic Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Speed Enforcement unit. The racer vehicle is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 473,750 racer bounty. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 360,000 cop bounty. The main downside of the performance of the car is its somewhat weak acceleration compared to other exotic cars. The LP 640 has good handling and a high top speed to compensate. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The LP 640 appears in the Limited Edition release of Shift 2: Unleashed. It has a B 1320 performance rating, 4.48 handling rating, and can be purchased for $0 at the car dealer. Trivia *A Murciélago LP 640 is used for the gold tier Canyon Drift event in Need for Speed: Carbon's challenge series. *In Need for Speed: Undercover, the Job - The Feds requires the player to steal back a white LP 640 that once belonged to GMAC and deliver it to him. *In Need for Speed: Shift, players can select between a Murciélago LP 640 and Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 in an Invitational Event at Laguna Seca. *In Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) and the Shift series, the stock rims of the LP 640 are white, but are black in other games. *In Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010), the side intakes seen on the rear of the car open when driving above 160 mph (258 km/h). *In Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010), the LP 640 can be selected with either a Arancio Atlas Tri-Coat, Bianco Isis, Blu Hera, Giallo Evros, Grigio Antares, Grigio Telesto, Nero Aldebaran, or Verde Ithaca body paint colour. Gallery NFSCLamborghiniMurcielagoLP640Custom.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Black) NFSCLamborghiniMurcielagoLP640GreyCustom.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Grey) NFSPSLamborghiniMurciélagoLP640.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSUCPS2LamborghiniMurcielagoLP640.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Wii) NFSUCPS2LamborghiniMurcielagoLP640Bonus.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Wii - Custom Unlockable) NFSUNLamborghiniMurciélagoLP640Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSUNLamborghiniMurciélagoLP640DieCast.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Die-cast) Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 Need for Speed Shift.jpg|''Need for Speed: Shift'' NFSW_Lamborghini_Murcielago_LP640_Grey.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Grey) NFSW_Lamborghini_Murcielago_LP_640_Yellow.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Yellow) NFSW_Lamborghini_Murcielago_LP640_Cop.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Cop Edition) NFSW_Lamborghini_Murciélago_LP640_Treasure_Hunter.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Treasure Hunter) NFSW_Lamborghini_Murcielago_LP_640_Vesper.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Vesper) Murcielago640_1_CARPAGE.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer) Lambo_Murcielago_640_2_924x519.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) NFSS2ULP640.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UWorksLP640.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (iOS) Category:Reward Card Cars Category:Limited Edition Cars (Shift 2)